


Black

by SpaceOut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, another character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceOut/pseuds/SpaceOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester was-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> Another character study, what a surprise!  
> In other news I like it, sweet and simple.

Dean was a man of his word, a man of his heart. He was the Righteous Man. He believed in black and white. There was a fine line between good and bad. There was right and there was wrong.

Dean grew up, still a man of his word, a man of his heart, the Righteous Man. He believed in gray. There was hope that once you added all that red on your ledger, maybe, _just_ maybe, you could justify your actions for the pain you caused.

Dean knew he was the darkest part of that gray, when the mark on his arm burned red as he gripped the first blade in his hand.

Dean said hello to his final moment, choking out four final words to his brother.

_"I'm proud of us."_

Dean opened his eyes again, but this time, he only saw black.

 


End file.
